Seize The Day
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: Como todos sabem Helen Bryce morreu naquele avião assim que revelou-se para Lex Luthor. Alexander Luthor abrira mais uma empresa da sua franquia Luthor, no ramo de investigações criminais, dessa vez em NY, embora fosse especialista em tapeá-las, pensou ser um ótimo investimento, mal sabe ele que muito próximo está a cópia fiel de Helen.
1. Chapter 1

** Seize The Day **

**Sinopse: **Como todos sabem Helen Bryce morreu naquele avião assim que revelou-se para Lex Luthor.

Ela não tinha irmãs, mas utilizando da teoria que todos temos um gêmeo no mundo...

Alexander Luthor abrira mais uma empresa da sua franquia Luthor, no ramo de investigações criminais, dessa vez em NY, embora fosse especialista em tapeá-las, pensou ser um ótimo investimento, mal sabe ele que muito próximo está a cópia fiel de Helen.

**Disclaimer: **CSI NY nem Smallville me pertencem, mas eu sonhei com isso e tive que escrever okay, quem gostar das duas, beleza, quem gostar só de uma leia mesmo assim!

**Notas: **Eu tinha pensado nisso de uma hora pra outra, dormi pensando nisso e de manhã lembrei do sonho que foi muito perfeito!

Enfim, aproveitei da semelhança óbvia entre Helen Bryce e Jess Angell! *óbvia por que é a mesma atriz*

**...**

**Cap1. Prólogo**

- Mr. Luthor, estamos quase pousando em Nova York. – disse um dos pilotos saindo da cabine e se dirigindo ao pomposo Lex Luthor.

- Ótimo! – ele disse pousando a taça de vinho na pequena mesa ao seu lado. – pra onde vamos depois disso?

- Pro Hotel senhor, depois a Srta. Lane o acompanhará até o evento mais a noite!

- Bem saber, mas por qual motivo Lois não quis vir comigo? – inquiriu o magnata intrigado.

- Ela não foi específica quanto a isso Mr. Luthor! – disse o piloto.

- Tudo bem. – Lex disse e o piloto se retirou, voltando a cabine.

**_Enquanto isso em Smallville _**

- Lois não queria que você fosse! – exclamou Lana dando um abraço na morena Lane.

- Ah, Sr e Sra. Kent, Lana, sinto muito mesmo! – a morena disse desamarrotando a roupa depois doa braço esmagador de Lana e Sra. Kent, Lois estava sob seus saltos agulha e dentro de seu impecável terninho, desde o acontecimento com a irmã de Lois, Lex vira que a mulher tinha talento com segurança e a chamou pra ser chefe da sua. Desde então Lois deixara de ser a garçonete do Talon. – prometo que tarei presente pra todos de NY!

- Não se incomode Lois! – disse Jonathan.

- Não é incomodo Mr. Kent! Vocês me acolheram e eu serei eternamente grata por isso e agora que posso com certeza vou trazer presentes pra vocês!

- Sinto o Clark não estar aqui pra se despedir de você! Disse a Lang.

- Tudo bem Lana, ele está em NY estudando mesmo, encontro ele por lá e falo com ele! E claro, dou um recado da família! – Lois disse olhando carinhosamente pra eles. – bem, está na minha hora! Tenho que estar em NY em menos de uma hora pra uma reunião! – mais uma seção de abraços e Lois saiu da casa dos Kent rumo a Nova York.

**_Nova York, Criminal Lab. _**

- Sério as vezes tenho vontade de matar seu namorado Stella! – exclamou Jess enquanto tirava uma caixa de papéis da estante e colocava em cima da mesa da amiga. – onde já se viu trabalhar em plena folga!

- Você sabe que por causa da gripe estamos com falta de pessoal! – Stella disse. – e o Mac não faz por mal, além do que eu gosto!

- Claro, vocês são dois viciados em trabalho! Não ligo de trabalhar no dia de folga, mas perseguir bandidos é uma coisa agora carregar papel é outra muito chata!

- Mas, você só está aqui por que da outra vez não se cuidou! Jess dois messes, você perdeu dois meses da sua vida em coma naquele Hospital! – Stella falou soltando uma caixa no chão e olhando a amiga.

- Okay, mas não irá acontecer outra vez! E o que são dois meses?! – a morena disse pegando a caixa que Stella deixou no chão e levando pra outra mesa na sala.

- Você tem noção do que acabou de dizer Jessie?! – inquiriu Stella incrédula.

- Claro que tenh... – Jess sentiu uma pontada na cabeça muito forte e sentou-se no chão com as mãos na cabeça, fazendo pressão pra tentar sucumbir a dor, o que não funcionou.

- Jess! – exclamou a amiga e foi até ela. – calma vou chamar alguém...

- Não já passou Stell, calma, eu to legal! – Jess disse tentando se levantar, mas foi impedida por Stella.

- Fique ai, vou chamar alguém! – quando a Grega disse, Mac entrou na sala e olhou Jess com uma mão na cabeça e Stella com a mão no ombro de Angell.

- Ta tudo bem? – ele quis saber.

- Ta! – disse Jess

- Não! – falou Stella ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim ou não?

- Não, Jess estava bem ai do nada ela caiu aqui com uma dor estranha e forte na cabeça! – disse Bonasera.

- Você ta melhor, pode se levantar? – indagou Mac indo até ela.

- To bem, foi só mais uma dor de cabeça, ta! To legal! – Angell disse ao se levantar com a ajuda de Mac e Stell.

- Mais uma? – perguntou Stella. – já sentiu antes?

- Eu não disse isso! – Jess falou tentando sair da sala.

- Nada disso explique isso! – disse Taylor.

- Não foi nada okay?! – ela levantou as mãos em sinal de tranqulidade e saiu da sala de Stella com as mãos no bolso.


	2. Jantar de Inauguração

**Cap2. Jantar de Inauguração **

**Notas: **Oi gente! Sei que demorei, mas, cá estou e espero que com o feriadão dê pra eu escrever, n vou mentir deu preguiça mesmo! Y.Y

Vamos à fic! ^~

**...**

**_Hotel Vagance – Nova York _**

Lois chegava ao saguão do Hotel Vagance lá pelas quatro da tarde, tinha menos de quatro horas pra se arrumar, acertar os detalhes da segurança do jantar e afins, seria uma longa tarde e noite maior ainda.

O celular de Lane toca e ela com o parelho dentro da bolsa, enrolada começa a procurar pelo enjoado eletrônico irritante. Como não olhava pra frente bateu com tudo num "poste" e quase caiu, não fosse este a segurá-la.

- Brutamontes! – ela exclamou chamando a atenção da recepcionista, mesmo rica, e com roupas finas, Lois Lane seria sempre Lois Lane.

- Lois?! – o homem robusto a chamou e ela finalmente o encarou, quase teve um troço.

- Smallville?! – ele a sorriu e ela o abraçou tirando os pés do chão. Certo que eles não se davam muito bem, mas na conseguiam ficar muito tempo longe do outro. – O que faz aqui? – ela quis saber.

- Esqueceste que ainda sou amigo do Lex, vim até ele e acabei ganhando um convite pro jantar, já que certa chefa da segurança, que ficou de me entregar pessoalmente, esqueceu meu endereço! – ele debochou e a viu pousar uma das mãos na cabeça. – desculpe garotão, juro que foi sem querer!

- Tudo bem Lane! Bem, agora se eu fosse você acalmaria a fera Luthor lá em cima, está abismado com sua demora! Mas, acho que isso vai muito mais além de chefe e subordinada! Estou certo?

- Não Clark, eu já quis algo com o Lex, mas foi há muito tempo! Ele nunca esqueceu a Helen e você sabe! – Lois falou andando para o lado dos elevadores.

- É verdade! Conversamos depois então! Nos vemos no jantar até mais Lane! – ele disse dando um aceno.

- Até logo Farm Boy! – ela riu e entrou no elevador.

**_Delegacia de Polícia – NY_**

Jess entrou na delegacia e do nada Paul, o policial mais mal-educado de toda Nova York, perguntou se ela queria um copo d'água ou algo do tipo. Ela recusou educadamente e sentou-se em sua mesa, dez minutos depois, todos os caras levavam Donuts na mesa dela, mas a dieta que enfrentava não incluía aquelas delicias.

- O que está acontecendo com esses caras hoje hein? – ela inquiriu um pouco alto pra si mesma.

- Só querem paparicar você Jessie, aproveite! Caso você não tenha percebido você é a única mulher aqui! – Flack disse rodando com a cadeira pra perto da mesa dela.

- E todos os homens aqui ou tem namorada ou noivas ou esposas! – ela falou digitando algo no computador e depois o encarando.

- Eu não tenho! – Don disse sorrindo.

- Duvido que um cara boa pinta como você não tenha uma namorada!

- Boa pinta eu? Nossa! Obrigado! – ele disse passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Não se ache muito não, só que o que é verdade é pra ser dito, duvido que nenhuma mulher tenha dito a você que era bonito! – ela falou colocando um documento pra imprimir.

- Bem, na verdade elas dizem que sou gostoso! – ele falou e os dois riram, depois ela ficou séria.

- Bem, isso não posso dizer... Nunca provei... – ela pegou os documentos e levou a sala do delegado. Enquanto Donald tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Gente chamada! A empresa de segurança Luthor junto com o laboratório criminal vão oferecer um jantar hoje a noite e adivinha quem vai cuidar da segurança com o FBI? – inquiriu Mark Lewis chegando na delegacia, ele era chefe de operações táticas.

- Nós né! – disse Jess saindo da sala do delegado.

- Olha quem acertou, a favorita da delegacia! Isso mesmo Jessie! – Mark e ela nunca se bateram e entraram juntos na delegacia.

- Bem, e o que temos que fazer além do óbvio? – indagou um outro policial.

- Como chefe das operações táticas eu tenho que mandar dois dos meus disfarçados pra eventualidades possíveis, então Flack e Angell, trajes de gala no salão do Hotel Vagance às 20hs. Não se atrasem! Um dos meus virá aqui informá-los de como devem agir.

- Desgraçado, pegou minha noite de folga! – Jess exclamou inconformada, estava precisando descansar, não queria admitir, mas a pontada na cabeça mais cedo a assustara um pouco. Mas, ela pensava que só um pouco de descanso resolveria.

**...**

O plano era muito simples, ela e Don tinham que fingir serem casados, Sr. E Sra. Sullivan. Era o disfarce da noite.

No começo odiaram a ideia e ela sugeriu a irmandade, mas o policial foi claro, marido e mulher!

As sete Don estava batendo na porta do apartamento dela.

- Quem te deixou subir? – Ela inquiriu. Ele foi entrando pomposo com seu smoking impecável.

- Sempre atende às pessoas de roupão com uma tolha na cabeça? – ele indagou rindo da cara de espanto que ela fazia, hora encarava a porta ainda aberta e outra ele.

- Sempre entra assim na casa de desconhecidos? – ela perguntou, mas não esperou pela resposta bateu a porta e foi pro quarto terminar de se arrumar, na verdade, começar.

- Não somos desconhecidos! Somos colegas de trabalho! E hoje à noite marido e mulher! – ele disse e deu um sorriso bobo pra si.

- Tá bom! Agora, quieto! – ela gritou do quarto. Ele levantou-se e foi até os porta-retratos, fotos de viagens com a família, pessoas que ele não conhecia, mas sabia que eram importantes pra ela.

- Pode me ajudar com o vestido? – ela inquiriu caminhando até ele e se virando. O belo vestido sereia preto tinha um grande fecho no lado.

- Quem são esses? Todos os seus ex juntos? – ele inquiriu enquanto fechava o vestido, muito concentrado na ação, mas inebriado pelo perfume dela.

- Haha! São meus irmãos e meu pai! – ela falou e deu um leve sorriso. Ele ainda fechava o vestido.

- Nossa são muitos irmos né? Quantas vezes eles procuram digitais em você depois que voltava dos encontros? – ele finalmente fechara o vestido e saíra um pouco de perto dela.

- Não, se fosse por eles eu não ia saber que garotos existiam antes dos 21! – ela sorriu e olhou pras fotos.

- Mas, tenho certeza que eles sabiam que você existia! – ele falou sorrindo pra ela.

- Isso foi uma cantada? – ela indagou rindo.

- Não! Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa! – ele estava rubro.

- Olhe só sua cara, vermelho igual um tomate! Acho que cai no seu jogo!

- Eu não tenho jogo! – ele disse ainda vermelho.

- Bem, não tenho tempo pra isso, tenho que terminar de me arrumar. – ela falou e voltou pro quarto e ele se encaminhou pra varanda.

- Vamos? – ela inquiriu um tempo depois já pronta. Ele se virou a encarou abismado, seria aquela a mesma mulher que jogara a cantada há pouco tempo? Estava linda em um vestido colado que tinha calda de seria, com uma abertura incrível atrás, de tirara o fôlego. Usava um coque complicado e um olho marcado com uma boca de boneca num tom alaranjado.

- Claro! – ele falou saindo do transe e deixando que ela fosse na frente.

**_Salão do Hotel Vagance – 19:40 _**

Quem entrava no momento, agraciada pelos fotógrafos era Lois Lane chefe da segurança de Lex Luthor. Sempre com seus modelos de cores vibrantes, pra noite escolhera um vermelho com fendas do lado, chegou ao lado do vice em segurança George Thomas.

- Achei que só a veria amanhã Lois! – disse Lex lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- É bom vê-lo Lex, não pude vê-lo, sabe como é vida de agentes de segurança, temos aqui hoje vários disfarçados, dois casais do FBI, CSI's armados e Detetives... – ela sussurrou pra ele que olhou em volta depois.

**... **

A festa corria normalmente os CSI's de NY estavam na festa, espalhados, mas às vezes trocavam olhares cúmplices ou conversavam um pouco.

Jess se afastou um pouco de Don, que tinha encontrado alguns amigos, como não era nenhuma Sra. Sullivan não se sentiu na obrigação de ficar perto dele. Caminhou sorrateiramente pra varanda que dava vista pra estátua da liberdade.

- Linda noite não? – indagou um homem se aproximando dela.

- Belíssima! – ela falou e sorriu o encarou e reconheceu: Lex Luthor. – boa noite Sr. Luthor.

- Igualmente... – ele que não tinha a encarado. A olhou e ficou pasmo. - Helen?!

- Não Sr. Luthor, deve estar me confundindo... Sou Jessica Sullivan.

- Claro que não Helen, eu quis acreditar que você não morreu naquele acidente e olhe só você aqui agora! – ele disse se aproximando dela, mas ela se afastou.

- Olhe só, a mesma posição pra se afastar, onde esteve Helen?

- Meu nome não é Helen! – ela voltou a dizer o encarando abismada. – passar bem! – ela falou saindo dali, indo ao encontro de Flack. Ficaram mais um pouco e depois ele a levou pra casa.


End file.
